


HAH?!

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Family, Love Children, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: Yamato gets his sons ears pierced. Ryunosuke did not feel happy.Basically I had to write this otherwise I'd die because my brain needs this stress relief.





	HAH?!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short compared to all my other stuff but deal with it. It's cute.

Ryunosuke took off his shoes and placed his coat against the wall on the hook. His day had been tiring, a little  
more than others, but nothing made him feel stronger than going to see his children and husband Yamato.

"Daddy!" His son cried, throwing himself at Ryunosuke's very long legs. This boys name was Yousuke, meaning meditate like the ocean. He was named to suit his calm demeanour, and the fact that he didn't cry until an hour after he was born.

He wore a small smile on his face, was tanned like Ryuu, and had Yamato's piercing green eyes, but softer, like his father's. Yousuke's hair was a giant fluff pile, the colour of Ryuu's. He was the youngest in the house. The oldest in the house was-

"Daddy!" Another small boy, a little taller than Yousuke ran in like a storm, knocking a couple things off of shelves before settling on Ryunosuke's other leg.

This boy was called Reizo. Yamato had always loved the name and wanted from the start his first born boy to be named it. Although, it was trouble, since the boys were twins.

Reizo also had fluffy hair, and, at age four already, was dancing better than some seven year olds. He had Ryu's beautiful golden eyes, and when on stage, used them to express emotion the most.

"Hello, you two," Ryuu said, crouching  down to bring their heads to his shoulders in a loose hug. As usual, they both expected to be picked up.

So, with one boy sat on each arm, Ryuu hoisted them up and walked into the living room, where he found Yamato asleep on the sofa.

With a gentle motion Ryunosuke placed them gently onto the sofa, so as not to wake Yamato. He smelled a faint scent of dinner beginning to cook, and thanked the Lord that the money he payed for Yamato to go and learn cooking worked.

Ryuu sat on the sofa with his boys, switching to the floor to play cars with them. He noticed after awhile, that whenever Reizo moved forward, his ears flashed in the light. He decided to ignore it, although finding it odd.

Also, he noticed Yousuke touching his ears frequently, and grew worried that it was hurting him.

"So..." Ryuu whispered. "Did you go out with mummy today?" He asked. Ryunosuke always wanted to hear about what they did together, enjoying the delighted look on their faces when talking about the day they'd had.

"Eah!" Yousuke exclaimed. "We had ice-ceem an I gotted anuvva book!" Ryuu smiled. He was adorable. "Really? That's really nice! Maybe we'll read it together tomorrow."

Reizo then chimed in. "We gotted a fingy in awour ears!" He exclaimed, pointing to tiny green earrings in his ears, then to Yousuke's, who had silver ones in.

Ryuu's mouth fell agape. Surely not. He had made it explicitly clear to Yamato that they were not to have their ears pierced unless he researched the place beforehand.

"HAAAAAH?!" He shrieked, making Yamato jolt awake. "What?!What's wrong?! AMBULANCE?FIRE?POLICE?!"

Ryunosuke gripped Yamato's shoulders in a death grip, making Reizo cry in fear. "Why...Why...do they have their ears...pierced...?" He whispered.

"Ahhh, Momo recently opened up his boutique place. The one that got a lot of attention and is really expensive, you know? And I wanted to...so..." Yamato said, touching Ryuu's hands and taking them from his shoulders.

He picked up his crying son and gave him a little Eskimo kiss, watching with a smile as Yousuke went and hugged Ryunosuke, who picked him up.

"Don't be angry, Ryuu," Yamato said, pecking his lips. "Besides, they look cute, don't they? And they didn't feel that much pain. We also got ice-cream after that so the pain would go away."

"I just wish you asked me first..." Ryuu said quietly, pressing his nose to Yamato's temple.

"If you forgive me I'll let you choose their earrings they wear after their ears are used to the piercing..." Yamato said, looking up at Ryuu.

"Mmm...okay" Ryuu grinned. 

Yamato placed Reizo down onto the floor, then spit washed the rest of his tears away, dried them with his sleeve, and began to take dinner out.

"So, What's for dinner?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Soboro Don. We need to be healthy once in awhile," Yamato said, heading towards the kitchen with his sons at his heels like little puppys.

"Oh thank god" Ryuu breathed silently. "I did smell chicken, and that's what we're having. The cooking classes worked!" He exclaimed silently to himself.

"Hm? What was that?" 

"Nothing!"


End file.
